Beautiful Sakura
by banana splitt
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi cantik dan polos berusia 20 tahun bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, polisi tampan nan tegas berusia 36 tahun duda anak satu./ Update chap 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Sakura**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc.

* * *

><p>Ramai dan sesak. Dua kata itu sangat cocok menggambarkan situasi sebuah lorong di gedung fakultas Pendidikan jurusan bahasa inggris yang riuh rendah dipadati oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. mereka terlihat berkmpul di satu titik layaknya sebuah koloni semut yang tengah mengerumuni makanan. Mereka berdesakan di depan sebuah papan pengumuman besar yang terpampang di lorong gedung. Dari sekian kepala di sana terdapat satu kepala berwarna <em>pink<em> yang terlihat mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Haruno Sakura, gadis pemilik surai berwarna _pink_ atau merah muda itu merupakan mahasiswi semester tujuh jurusan pendidikan bahasa inggris di Universitas Hidden Leaf. Jangan bertanya mengapa diusianya yg masih 20 tahun ia sudah mulai menyusun tugas akhir untuk mendapat gelar sarjana, _well _Sakura merupakan gadis yang pintar, jadi bukan masalah jika ia menargetkan untuk lulus di semester delapan saat usianya nanti genap 21 tahun.

Dengan berdesak-desakkan serta menjijitkan kaki jenjangnya, Sakura berusaha mencari namanya diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi papan pengumuman. Sungguh hal itu terasa melelahkan baginya, dengan tinggi hanya 158 cm dan berat badan 48kg sebenarnya cukup ideal namun ia terlihat mungil diantara kerumunan kawanannya.

"OMG!" Sakura membelalakan matanya, menatap horor namanya yang disandingkan dengan dua dosen _killer_ andalan kampus. Entah mengapa tubuhnya jadi lemas seketika. Bayangan dirinya yang mengikuti wisuda tahun depan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi samar-samar.

"Ra!"

Tepukan dan panggilan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit dan reflek menoleh ke belekang.

"Ino!" Sakura berseru garang pada sesosok gadis pirang yang nyengir kuda ke arahnya. "Kamu bisa buat aku jantungan, No!"

"_Please_ deh, aku cuma nepuk saja kamu kaget begitu. Eh, bagaimana? "

Sakura masih menatap sebal pada lawan bicaranya, "Masalahnya momennya itu tidak tepat, Ino Sayang." Ada penekanan di suku kata terakhir saat Sakura membalas ucapan Ino. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino sedetik kemudian Sakura justru memasang wajah sendu. "Kamu sih tidak tahu betapa syoknya aku hari ini lihat papan pengumuman," ujar Sakura memulai drama _queen _nya.

Ino mengerutkan kening namun karena tidak nyaman harus berdiri diantara orang-orang yang berdesakan, ia kemudian menyeret Sakura keluar dari hadapan papan pengumuman yang masih dipadati mahasiswa-mahasiswi semester uzur.

"Kamu kenapa? Judul kamu ditolak?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm… Telat daftar terus daftar ulang semester depan?"

Lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Terus?"

"Aku. Dapat. Pembimbing Oro _sensei_ dan Ibiki _sensei_, Ino!"

Ino menganga dengan wajah super bodoh mendengar kata-kata Sakura dan sedetik kemudian ia berujar "Waaah!"

Sakura berdecak, malas menanggapi sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diharapakan. Ia kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih takjub.

"Gila! Kamu hebat deh, Ra. Itu dua dosen kalau berdua duet bimbing kamu, sepertinya kamu bakalan langsing dalam seminggu," cerocos Ino ketika dia sudah menyamai langkah Sakura. Tangannya mencekal tangan Sakura supaya mereka bisa berjalan beriringan.

"Tauk ah!" Sakura menyentakan tangan Ino kemudian berlalu pergi kembali meninggalkan Ino yang sudah terkekeh-kekeh menertawakan nasib apes Sakura.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel berwarna putih di dalam tas Sakura menyadarkan lamunannya yang sedang meratapi nasib. Saat ini Sakura tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah café favoritnya. Sempat sebelumnya Ino menemani Sakura di sini, namun tidak lama Ino harus pergi untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sai.

"Halo, Ma… "

"Aku sedang di dekat kampus, iya, yasudah nanti aku jemput Moegi sebentar lagi."

Sakura mematikan ponselnya, dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali di dalam tas. Ia harus bergegas menjemput Moegi keponakannya di TK, sebelum Tayuya, kakaknya akan mengamuk jika ia tidak segera membawa putrinya yang berisik itu pulang.

Taman kanak-kanak Kasih Ibu II ternyata cukup jauh, Sakura sudah salah perkiraan. Ia tidak tahu kalau taman kanak-kanak itu mempunyai cabang hingga tiga. Ya Tuhan, tidakkah kakak dan ibunya mengerti jika ia sedang bergalau ria meratapi nasib kuliahnya, tapi mereka justru membuat dirinya sekarang berputar mengelilingi kota untuk mencari TK keponakannya.

'Ibu dan Kakak sama kejamnya… huhuhu…'

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sakura berkeliling, sebentar lagi Moegi pulang, ia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan TK itu dan membawa pulang Moegi, kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja keponakannya bisa menangis di sekolah dengan heboh atau lebih parahnya Moegi diculik. Oh, tidak! Ia tidak mau mati muda karena digantung oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil jika ada yang mau menculik anak kecil menyebalkan seperti Moegi. Pun ia sebagai tante yang baik tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dengan panik Sakura segera tancap gas, namun di belokan ke dua lampu merah menyala. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan sesaat, melihat kondisi yang kebetulan cukup sepi dan nampak tak ada satupun polisi lalu lintas, Sakura menyeringai. Sedikit _smirk_ di wajahnya Sakura menginjak pedal gas menerobos lampu merah. Ia melirik jam di tangan kirinya menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit , masih ada sisa empat puluh lima menit sampai Moegi pulang sekolah, pikirnya riang. Namun… sayang sungguh sayang Sakura tidak menyadari ada sebuah motor mengikuti laju kendaraannya. Sakura baru menyadarinya saat motor itu melaju menyamai mobilnya dan si pengendara memberi tanda untuk meminta Sakura menepi.

Sakura masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, ia memperhatikan pengendara motor yang menyalip dari arah kanannnya. Baru setelah ia memperhatikan lebih seksama pakaian si pengendara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Po-li-si ia buru-buru menepikan mobilnya.

Sakura turun dari mobil dengan ragu dan sedikit gugup, pasalnya ia baru menyadari kalau ia sepertinya ketahuan sudah menerobos lampu merah dan buruknya lagi ia tidak membawa surat ijin mengemudi.

'Sial, sial, sial!'

Sakura merutuk dalam hati, padahal sebelumnya ia yakin betul kalau di lampu merah tadi tidak ada satupun polisi.

"Ehem, siapa nama anda, Nona?

"A-anu… eh, maksud saya… sa-saya Haruno Sa-Sakura,"

"Anda tahu kesalahan anda mengapa saya memberhentikan anda di sini?"

'glek!'

"Ta-tahu, Pak. Saya menerobos lampu merah yah, Pak?"

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya dan nekat menerobos juga?" Polisi itu memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Masih sekolah sudah bawa mobil, mau jadi cabe-cabean?"

'_What the_?!'

Sakura melotot tidak terima diberi gelar yang 'enggak banget' untuk dirinya. "Saya ini sudah dua puluh tahun, Pak. Sudah Mahasiswi."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali sikap kamu tidak mencerminkan usia dan pendidikan kamu."

'Jlebbb !'

Sakura memperhatikan pak polisi yang terlihat cukup tampan di usianya yang terlihat sudah matang, kalau tidak ingin disebut tua. 'Ganteng-ganteng kok mulutnya pedas. Amit–amit.' Sakura membatin sambil diam menahan emosi.

"Mana STNK kamu?"

Sakura mengeluarkan STNK dari dalam dompetnya, lalu menyerahkannnya pada si polisi itu secara perlahan. Sakura sudah komat kamit dalam hati supaya polisi di hadapannya—

"SIM nya?"

―tidak bertanya tentang SIM.

Polisi itu menengadahkan tangan ke arah Sakura meminta apa yang ia minta. Sedangkan Sakura sudah meringis dengan wajah pucat, bodohnya ia lupa membawa SIM yang entah di mana ia lupa menaruhnya. Salahkan dirinya yang pikun dan sering lupa menaruh sesuatu.

"Pak maafkan saya, sungguh saya lupa dimana SIM saya, SIM saya hilang."

"Oh."

Sakura cengo dengan tampang bodohnya, ia sudah ketakutan, tapi pak polisi―ehem ganteng ehem ini menurut Sakura―dengan cueknya hanya mengucapkan dua huruf o dan h.

"Besok kamu ke kantor polisi bagian selatan, temui saya kalau sudah ada SIM nya," ujar polisi itu seraya menyerahkan surat tilang kepada Sakura, "dan mobil kamu saya sita sementara."

'Ya Tuhan!'

.

.

.

Tragis, sungguh tragis nasib Sakura hari ini. Sepertinya kesialan masih senang menghinggapinya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, itu sepertinya sangat pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Setelah memutar di dua arah berbeda dengan menaiki taksi, Sakura akhirnya menemukan TK yang di cari. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama ia bergegas turun dari taksi untuk mencari keponakannya, membelah kerumunan anak-anak dan orang tua masing-masing anak yang ramai di halaman depan TK.

Setelah celinguk-celinguk tidak jelas, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan bertanya pada seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti ibu guru.

"Permisi, apa Ibu tau kelas A di mana? Saya ingin menjemput—"

"Bunda?"

Belum selesai Sakura menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan ia ke TK ini, seorang gadis clik berambut hitam bermata merah menghampirinya dengan wajah sendu yang cukup membuat hati Sakura terenyuh.

"Bunda…?"

Anak itu berjalan mendekat sedikit demi sedikit, ada keraguan saat ia melangkah menuju Sakura namun setelah sedikit lagi ia mencapai Sakura, gadis cilik itu berhenti dan dalam sepersekian detik ia menerjang Sakura memeluk paha Sakura erat dengan berurai air mata dan jangan lupakan sebutan bunda yang terdengar memilukan bak adegan sinetron yang mengharu biru.

"A-ano… "

Sakura gelagapan memandang si bocah dan ibu guru itu bergantian, ia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Hey, bahkan ia belum menikah bagaimana bisa ada seorang bocah memanggilnya dengan sebutan bunda? namun ibu guru itu tetap tersenyum haru memandang Sakura dan gadis cilik itu.

"Ah, rupanya anda adalah ibu Hikari-_chan. S_aya guru di TK ini perkenalkan nama saya Haibara Shion," ujar Shion yang salah mengartikan kegugupan Sakura."

"Sa-saya―"

Belum sempat Sakura membalas Shion dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang ada, lagi- lagi ada yang memotong ucapannya.

"Shion, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. itu suamimu sudah datang."

Shion berpaling ke arah seorang wanita yang juga nampak seperti seorang guru. "Ah baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Shion kembali berpaling kearah Sakura dengan senyum lembut nan cantik miliknya, ia berujar "Kalau begitu, saya permisi Uchiha-_san._ Sampai jumpa." Shion menunduk dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo dengan bodohnya mendengar sebutan yang di serukan guru berambut pirang itu kepadanya.

'Guru itu sok tahu sekali, sejak kapan margaku diganti menjadi Uchiha!'

Daripada ia memusingkan soal kesalahpahaman dengan ibu guru TK, Sakura lebih memilih mencari Moegi. Tapi tunggu, di sini ada gadis kecil yang masih setia nemplok di pahanya seperti cicak di dinding.

"Hai," kata Sakura kikuk menyapa gadis kecil imut yang setia menempel padanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut bocah itu dan kemudian menundukan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tinggi nya dengan si bocah.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"Bunda lupa sama Hikari?" pertanyaan Sakura dibalas dengan pertanyaan membuat sudut bibir Sakura sedikit berkedut, bukan menahan senyum justru menahan jengkel.

"Hmm begini… umh― " Sakura mencoba mengingat kalau tidak salah anak itu menyebut dirinya Hikari, "Hikari-_chan_ aku bukan ibumu atau bundamu, aku ke sini mencari keponakanku."

Hikari menampilkan raut wajah sedih, mata bulatnya sudah berkaca-kaca, sepertinya tangisnya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sakura yang melihat itu buru-buru mengusap bahu anak itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssh… Jangan menangis, Sayang. Baikah-baiklah aku minta maaf ya," dengan berat hati sepertinya Sakura harus berpura-pura untuk sementara waktu, "Bu-bunda mau kau jangan menangis. Dan… maukah kau membantu Bunda mencari keponakan Bunda?" tujuan Sakura adalah menemukan Moegi terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru ia membereskan bocah yang bersama dengannya ini.

"Bunda punya keponakan? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Moegi, Sayang. Hikari-chan tahu?"

"Tahu!" seru Hikari bersemangat, ia begitu cepat merubah ekspresinya. "Hikari satu kelas dan satu bangku dengan Moegi, Bunda."

"Benarkah? kalau begitu ayo kita cari bersama!"

.

.

.

Seandainya wajah Sakura bisa dilipat seperti kertas, entah sudah berapa lipatan yang ada di wajah Sakura. Tampangnya sudah benar-benar kusut. Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Selama dua puluh tahun ini. Sudah dapat pembimbing _killer_, menjemput Moegi sampai harus berkeliling kota hingga ditilang polisi, ditambah lagi ada satu bocah yang mengaku sebagai putrinya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menyeburkan diri ke sebuah kolam.

Sakura menatap dua bocah yang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil memakan es krim di kantin TK. Sakura sedang menunggu ayah dari Hikari yang kata Hikari selalu menjemputnya. Sakura sudah menghubungi ibu Moegi bahwa ia dan Moegi akan pulang terlambat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bibi aku itu bundanya Hikari-_chan_, tahu begitu kita bisa sering main yah, Hikari," celoteh Moegi polos. Sumpah Sakura ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut Moegi, kalau tidak ingat dia masih kecil dan merupakan keponakannya.

"Iyah, nanti kita bisa sering bermain, Moegi-_chan_. Kau dan Bunda bisa bermain ke rumahku." Hikari tersenyum riang berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Sakura. Biarpun begitu Sakura tak kuasa menghancurkan senyum bocah bernama Hikari ini. Sakura tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Bunda Hikari, ia takut jika salah bicara dan berakhir Hikari yang menangis. Ia juga membiarkan Hikari terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan bunda.

"Hikari…"

Sakura menoleh pada suara bariton yang dalam khas pria dewasa yang menyuarakan nama Hikari. Dengan _slow motion_ sakura merubah wajahnya dengan wajah super syok saat melihat siapa pria yang memanggil Hikari yang kini tengah berdiri menjulang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura pria yang tadi memanggil Hikari sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura, namun pria itu buru-buru kembali memasang wajah datar nan jutek. Ia berjalan dengan sesantai mungkin menghampiri Hikari.

"Hikari, Ayah mencarimu di kelas tapi kau tidak ada, ternyata kau di sini."

Hikari tersenyum memandang ke arah ayahnya dan turun dari kursinya untuk mencium tangan sang ayah "Ayah cari Hikari ya? Tadi Hikari bertemu dengan Bunda terus Ayah juga lama tidak datang-datang, Jadi Hikari diajak Bunda sama Moegi makan es krim di sini sambil menunggu Ayah."

Sakura menelan ludah melihat ayah Hikari menatap ke arahnya. "Ja-jangan salah paham, Pak. Hikari yang ingin ikut dengan saya, putri bapak dan keponakan saya berteman, dan… ia yang umhh.. me- memanggil saya seperti itu, sungguh." Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada pertanda bukan maunya jadi seperti ini.

Pria itu diam sejenak sambil tetap memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Putriku."

Ini benar-benar memalukan, apa benar dunia itu tidak selebar daun kelor? Sepertinya sih iya, Sakura merasa dunia ini sempit. Kenapa harus ayah dari Hikari adalah pak polisi GGJ alias ganteng ganteng jutek yang beberapa jam lalu menilangnya.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal pertanda ia sedkit salah tingkah. "Sama-sama," Sakura melihat papan nama yang tersemat di dada pria itu, "T-tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aa, dan jangan lupa besok kau temui aku di kantor dan bawa SIM-mu."

'Sudah ditolong, masih saja jutek!' batin Sakura sambil mengangguk dan memasang senyum dipaksakan.

"Ayo, Hikari!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hikari namun Hikari enggan mengikuti.

"Bunda tidak pulang sama kita yah?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan polos Hikari. "Tentu saja tidak, Hikari."

Hikari memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian berlari ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura ke bawah agar menunduk.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud Hikari lalu menurut pada gads kecil itu, ia menundukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hikari. Tiba-tiba Hikari mencium pipi Sakura. "Bunda besok kita ketemu lagi yah…" ucapnya setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi Sakura kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Sampai jumpa, Bunda, Moegi!" seru Hikari menyadarkan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang menghampirinya hari ini. Sakura menatap tubuh mungil Hikari yang menjauh sambil bergandengan dengan sang ayah.

Tidak ingin membuat kakaknya menunggu dan ingin segera beristirahat ia segera membawa Moegi pulang dan menyetop taksi. Ingatkan Sakura untuk menyiapkan serentetan alasan saat sampai di rumah jika ibu atau ayahnya bertanya kemanakah mobil cantik hadiah ulang tahunnya dari sang kakek yang ke-17.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : hai semua penghuni FFn terutama Sasusaku lovers, saya mempersembahkan fic ini untuk semua Sasusaku lovers. Sekedar mencoba kembali untuk menulis walaupun saya tahu tulisan saya masih dan selalu berantakan.

please give me a feedback, RnR ya minna:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Sakura**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc.

* * *

><p>Sakura terlihat berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang, ia duduk di ruang tamu di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Kasat Lantas yang tertera di papan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Sakura tersenyum miris membayangkan betapa malunya ia setelah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah Kepala Satuan Polisi Lalulintas di daerahnya. Penampilan dan gaya Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang kepala menurut Sakura. Bukan maksud Sakura meremehkan, tapi bagaimana Sakura tidak salah sangka, melihat rupa Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat muda dan tampan untuk ukuran seorang kepala dan mau repot-repot turun ke jalan hanya untuk menilang dirinya, rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya. Sehingga awalnya Sakura berpikir Sasuke hanya seorang anggota kepolisian biasa, terlebih saat ia ditilang Sasuke hanya menggunakan sebuah sepeda motor.<p>

Bayangan seorang Kasat lantas di kepala _pink_ Sakura adalah seorang pria tua dengan tampilan berwibawa dan juga membawa mobil keren. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya gaya Uchiha Sasuke yang kelewat biasa. Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura yang menduga Sasuke adalah polisi biasa yang sepertinya bisa dia suap dengan mudahnya. Sakura kembali menghela napas, rasanya percuma saja ia sudah meminta uang sogokkan kepada ibu dan ayahnya, karena untuk berbicara saja ia tidak yakin bisa berbicara dengan lancar menghadapi Bapak Kasat Lantas ganteng ini.

"Ehem…"

Sasuke berdehem menyadarkan Sakura yang melamun di ruang tamu kantornya.

"Si-siang, Pak." Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke dengan senyum gugup.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, 20 tahun, mahasiswi, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara Haruno, benar begitu?"

"Be-benar."

"Hn, kau bawa SIM-nya, Nona Sakura?"

Sakura meremas jari jemari di pangkuannya dengan gugup seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya Sakura juga menggigit bibir merah muda mungilnya.

"Maaf, Pak. SIM saya tidak ada, benar-benar hilang. Bagaimana yah, Pak?" Sasuke masih tetap diam. "Aku mohon pada Bapak, bagaimanapun caranya aku bisa membawa mobilku kembali. Mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Kakek saya, karena itu mobil itu sangat berarti sekali untuk saya."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia memandang takut-takut Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sa-saya akan... mem-membayar denda berapapun yang Bapak pinta..." cicit Sakura semakin melemah di bagian akhir kalimat. Sakura berharap Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya, tampak tidak terlihat simpatik sedikitpun dengan ekspresi Sakura yang sudah memelas.

"Tidak ada SIM, berarti tidak ada mobil." Singkat, jelas, padat dan tanpa basa-basi. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uangmu, Nona."

'Tuh, kan. Mampus deh!"

Sakura meringis, takut bercampur malu. Ia pikir Sasuke bisa tergoda dengan uang, atau setidaknya Sasuke mempunyai belas kasihan padanya mengingat ia juga sudah berjasa menjaga putrinya kemarin. Tapi di sisi lain Sakura salut dan sedikit malu karena pria di hadapannya ternyata bukan pria mata duitan yang mudah disuap.

"Aku bahkan bisa saja mengenakan pasal tambahan padamu karena sudah melakukan percobaan penyuapan pada aparat kepolisian."

Sakura menatap horor Sasuke. "Ja-jangan! Kumohon... tolong jangan lakukan itu, Pak. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Wajah Sakura sudah pucat, tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya di boyong ke dalam sebuah sel tahanan yang sempit dan kotor.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menyeringai licik saat Sakura menundukan kepalanya menahan rasa takut bercampur malu yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan berikan satu solusi padamu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kemarin kau telah menjaga putriku."

Sakura mendongak dengan wajah berbinar. Inilah yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Rupanya pak polisi ganteng itu tahu terimakasih juga.

"Apa itu, Pak?" cecarnya tidak sabran.

"Kau harus membuat SIM ulang dan membayar denda tilang sesuai dengan ketentuan yang berlaku."

Doeng!

'Sama saja bohong! Lulus test mengemudi yang sesungguhnya itu lumayan sulit, dulu SIM saja dapat nembak.'

"Hei! Kau mau tidak?"

"Eh, i-iya..."

Sakura memilih untuk pasrah, daripada mencari perkara dengan pria sinis satu ini lebih baik ia ikut jalan lurus saja untuk berdamai. Mungkin memang prosesnya lama dan merepotkan tapi setidaknya ia sudah menempuh jalur yang benar.

"Khusus untuk dirimu aku yang akan langsung turun untuk menguji."

Sakura reflek mendongak mendengar ucapan pria di depanya yang terasa janggal di telinganya, menurut Sakura sejak kapan seorang kepala turun langsung untuk menguji? "Dan untuk soal denda aku yang akan membayar uang dendanya asalkan kau mau melakukan satu hal untukku,"

Yang ini justru semakin ngawur, tapi tetap saja Sakura penasaran.

"Apa itu, Pak?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang, menemui putriku."

"Kenapa saya harus ikut dengan Bapak?"

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi jika kau menolak berarti aku juga tidak bisa menjamin mobilmu dapat segera kembali."

Memang Sakura sempat kagum pada Sasuke yang tidak mudah diakali. Namun ia menyesal sempat menaruh rasa kagum itu, karena sesungguhnya Sakura sadar selain tegas dan idealis pria ini juga licik.

.

.

.

Demi mendapatkan SIM yang baru dan cepat-cepat mendapatkan kembali mobilnya Sakura bersedia duduk manis di jok samping pengemudi di dalam mobil seorang bapak kepala satuan polisi lalu lintas.

Terdengar cukup keren dan wah untuk ukuran mahasiswi biasa seperti Sakura, kecuali riwayat keluarga Sakura yang merupakan putri dari keluarga konglomerat. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa seperti bukan sedang bersama dengan orang sepenting jabatan Sasuke.

Ayah Sakura adalah pengusaha otomotif skala internasional. Kehidupan mewah bukan hal yang asing baginya biarpun Sakura tidak begitu mengumbar kemewahannya, tapi ia cukup tahu mengenai benda mahal atau tidak. Jadi ia cukup heran saat melihat kondisi mobil Sasuke, seorang petinggi kesatuan aparat pemerintah yang hanya bermodal mobil kuno yang sudah ketinggalan jaman. Bahkan jika disandingkan dengan mobil pemberian sang kakek miliknya yang kini mendekam di kantor polisi pun sepertinya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Kenapa? Mobilku tidak sebagus mobilmu?"

Sasuke berucap datar namun menohok bagi Sakura.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura dengan wajah merona menahan malu tertangkap basah menilai kendaraan Sasuke. "Sebenarnya... kenapa Bapak membawa saya ke tempat putri bapak?" Untuk mengurangi rasa malu Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Selain itu Sakura juga penasaran, walaupun Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada Sakura untuk tidak perlu curiga ia akan berbuat macam-macam. Sasuke adalah seorang polisi yang lazimnya memang bukan orang jahat. Tapi tetap saja Sakura penasaran jika ia tidak diberitahu secara jelas.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, Hikari selau merengek ingin menemuimu. Karena itu aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu hari ini."

Sakura jadi teringat akan Hikari saat pertama kali bertemu. Gadis cilik itu begitu antusias menyebutnya bunda.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikukuh menganggap kau adalah ibunya. Padahal menurutku kau sangat jauh berbeda."

Entah apa maksud ucapan Sasuke yg terakhir, tapi perasaan Sakura mengatakan beda di sini sepertinya kurang menguntungkan untuk Sakura.

"...terlalu kekanakan."

'Tuh, kan! Mulutnya memang sadis!'

"Lalu kenapa bisa ia menganggapku seperti ibunya?" tantang Sakura sedikit emosi. Banyak sebenarnya tapi ia juga tidak ingin semakin dicap kekanakan.

"Mungkin karena wajahmu sedikit mirip dengan mendiang ibunya."

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, "Maksud Bapak istri Bapak sudah..."

"Istriku sudah meninggal sejak melahirkan Hikari."

"Maaf," ujar Sakura lirih, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Hn, tak apa."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura juga tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi dengan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menikmati jalanan sambil melamun. Lebih tepatnya melamun memikirkan gadis kecil putri dari pria di sebelahnya. Di lubuk hatinya ia merasa iba pada gadis imut menggemaskan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah fokus menyetir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tidak sampai satu jam Sakura bisa melihat TK yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Baru satu kali itu ia menjemput Moegi tapi sudah berbuntut masalah dirinya yang berurusan dengan polisi.

Ketika sampai, Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu kemudian di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Dari kejauhah nampak Hikari yang melihat ayahnya datang segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Senyumannya kian melebar tatkala mata hitamnya menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Asik, Ayah bawa bunda!" serunya girang. Ia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke untuk menghampiri Sakura dan minta digendong. Sakura yang tak kuasa menolak membawa Hikari dalam dekapannya.

"Bunda, Hikari kangen." Gadis cilik itu menelusupkan kepala mungilnya di lekukan leher Sakura. Tangan gembulnya memeluk leher Sakura erat. Seakan tak ingin melepanya barang sedetikpun.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memeluk putri kecilnya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang begitu intens memperhatikannya.

Diperhatikan begitu intens oleh seorang pria, walaupun sudah tua tetap saja membuat Sakura risih dan salah tingkah. Terlebih Sasuke itu tampan, tentu saja Sakura menjadi kikuk dan merona. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia justru tampak menikmati kegugupan Sakura, entah mengapa hal itu nampak terlihat lucu baginya.

Bunyi dering ponsel Sasuke menginterupsi kontak antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menjauh berusaha mencari tempat yang cukup sepi agar bisa menerima panggilan dengan baik.

Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih duduk di kursi tunggu di depan sebuah kelas sambil tetap mendekap Hikari yang bergelung manja pada dirinya.

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"Untuk?"

"Tolong jaga Hikari sebentar, tadi anggotaku menghubungi ada keperluan penting yang harus ku urus."

Hikari menggeliat duduk di pangkuan Sakura, "Ayah mau pergi?''

"Iya, Ayah harus kembali ke kantor." Sasuke mengusap pipi dan kepala Hikari.

"Oh," Hikari mengangguk kemudian menatap antusias pada Sakura. "Tapi Bunda sama Hikari, kan?"

Sakura menimbang sebentar, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dan terlibat terlalu jauh dengan mini keluraga Uchiha ini. namun perasaanya sungguh tidak tega melihat Hikari yang sangat menggemaskan dan begitu mengharapkan dirinya.

"I-iya."

Sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja berendam, pikir Sakura.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya cukup membuat Sakura terpana, Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke ternyata bisa juga meminta maaf seperti itu demi Hikari. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sangat menyayangi putrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Saya mengerti."

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan rumah sederhana milik Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat rapi, bersih, dengan aksen minimalis. Dari apa yang dia lihat, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya adalah orang yang cukup apik dan sederhana. Sepuluh menit yang lalu pria itu baru saja pergi. Sasuke mengantar Sakura dan Hikari ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kembali ke kantor.

Sasuke mengatakan pada Sakura kalau ia hanya tinggal bersama Hikari dan nenek Chiyo di rumahnya. Nenek Chiyo adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang telah mengurus dirinya dan mengabdi sejak ia masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Namun, kemarin nenek Chiyo harus pulang ke kampung halamannya demi melihat cucunya yang menikah.

"Bunda, Hikari lapar..." Mata bulat Hikari menyayu lucu seperti kucing kecil yang sedang merajuk. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, ia menuju dapur mencoba mencari makanan. Bukan maksud untuk lancang, tapi Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura bisa menggunakan fasilitas yang ada di rumahnya. Setelah memeriksa meja makan dan dapur yang ternyata tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali, Sakura mencoba membongkar lemari pendingin yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan. Namun nihil, tidak ada makanan yang bisa cepat disajikan. Mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus memasak.

"Hikari, sepertinya Bunda harus memasak, kau bisa menunggu, kan?" tanya Sakura yang berjongkok di depan Hikari. "Tapi kau harus ganti baju dahulu sebelum itu, "

"Baik, Bunda." Hikari bangkit dari duduknya menuju sebuah kamar yang Sakura duga adalah kamar Hikari. Sakura yang penasaran mengikuti ke mana Hikari pergi.

"Kau bisa mengganti bajumu sendiri?"

"Bisa, sejak Hikari masuk sekolah ayah bilang Hikari harus bisa ganti baju sendiri, Bunda."

Sakura tersenyum iba. Hikari sudah tidak mempunyai ibu sejak ia masih kecil, tentu saja itu membuatnya lebih mandiri di bandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya. Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hikari dari ambang pintu berjalan mendekati Hikari.

"Biasanya Hikari ditemani siapa kalau pulang sekolah?"

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang mungil Hikari dan melihat gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan kegiatan mengganti bajunya.

"Biasanya setelah ayah menjemput Hikari ke sekolah, Hikari akan dititipkan di rumah nenek atau di rumah bersama nenek Chiyo. Terus kalau sudah sore ayah akan jemput Hikari pulang." Hikari menaruh pakaian kotor di keranjang pakaian kotor. Benar-benar anak yang pintar. "Tapi kalau ayah sedang sibuk, kadang Hikari menginap di rumah nenek."

Hikari membawa sebuah pigura seorang wanita berambut merah. ia terlihat cantik dengan mata rubynya yang sama persis dengan Hikari.

"Ini foto bunda Karin." Hikari menyodorkan pigura itu pada Sakura. "Mirip 'kan sama Bunda Sakura?" ujarnya polos.

Biarpun Hikari sudah mengetahui nama Sakura dan tahu betul Sakura bukan ibunya, namun ia tetap bersikukuh memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Bunda.

Sakura menerima pigura itu, dilihatnya secara seksama wajah wanita dalam foto itu. Memang sedikit mrip dengannya, hanya rambut dan mata mereka yang terlihat kontras. Tapi, dilihat dari gesture tubuhnya wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun tidak seperti dirinya. Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan kepadanya, dia dan Karin sungguh berbeda.

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap lembut rambut Hikari yang sudah tertidur di sofa besar―dengan paha Sakura menjadi bantalnya―di depan televisi bersama dirinya yang duduk bersandar. Setelah acara masak-masak dan makan bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton TV, dan tidak lama Hikari pun jatuh tertidur. Sakura menatap lekat Hikari yang sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Sungguh, ia sepertinya sudah jatuh sayang pada gadis kecil satu ini. Hikari anak yang menggemaskan dan penurut. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menjaganya. Hanya saja ayah dari anak itu yang membuat Sakura kurang nyaman. Entah mengapa kalau ia berada di dekat Sasuke ia sering sekali salah tingkah dan gugup.

"_Tadaima!_"

Suara seorang pria dari arah pintu depan mengalihkan lamunan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia pindahkan kepala Hikari di atasa sebuah bantal sofa, kemudian bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu saat Sakura membukakan pintu depan rumah. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat gagah dengan seragam kepolisian yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Tanpa sadar mata Sakura menatap penuh kagum kepada Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya. "E-eh... _o-okaerinasai_."

Sadar dengan tingkah tidak sopannya Sakura bergeser dan menyilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke memperhatikan ke dalam rumahnya yang nampak sepi, lalu berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. "Dimana Hikari?"

"Di-dia sedang tidur siang."

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Ia meneliiti wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan posisi menunduk.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah?"

"Ti-tidak, saya tidak apa-apa." Sakura menunduk kian dalam. Sasuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing langsung melengos pergi, meninggalkan bau harum tubuhnya yang bercampur parfum di penciuman Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke mungkin mirip dengan sejenis kolesterol yang tidak baik untung jantung Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mentap penuh harap Sasuke yang mencoba masakannya di meja makan. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke belum makan siang dan Sakura sudah memasak banyak makanan.

"Lumayan," gumam Sasuke setelah mencoba sesuap sup buatan Sakura.

Setelah memasak dengan heboh, ia hanya mendapat komentar 'Lumayan'? 'Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pria jutek seperti dia, Sakura? pujian, heh?' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum tak ikhlas.

Bukannya Sakura sombong, setahu Sakura kebanyakan orang yang sudah mecicipi masakannya pasti akan mengatakan enak. Begini-begini, sekalipun Sakura anak orang kaya dan mempunyai koki pribadi yang handal memasak, tapi ia senang memasak sendiri. Bahkan Sakura sering belajar dari koki yang bekerja di rumahnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Sudah, tadi dengan Hikari."

Menyadari jika gadis bersurai pink itu masih setia berdiri di dekatnya yang sedang makan bak _bodyguard_, Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Kapan saya bisa pu―"

Jederrrr!

Petir bersahutan dengan hujan yang kemudian turun dengan deras. Seperti bersekongkol petir dan hujan dengan ganasnya mengamuk membuat Sakura meringis memikirkan nasib bagaimana dia bisa pulang.

"Alam saja sepertinya tidak merestui kau pulang," jawab Sasuke kalem membuat Sakura mendelik ke arahnya.

"Maksud Bapak apa? Saya tidak boleh pulang, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau ingin pulang sekarang dan menerjang badai, silahkan. Dan kalau kau ingin ku antar pulang kau harus menunggu sampai Hikari bangun, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

'Benar juga' batin Sakura, ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Hikari sendirian di rumah.

"Aku pilih pilihan kedua."

"Anak pintar."

Sakura melengos pergi menuju tempat Hikari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian asyik melanjutkan makannya. Sedikit tidak ikhlas sih, dengan ucapan terakhir Sasuke yang berkata seolah-olah dia itu masih kecil. Tapi yasudah yang muda mengalah saja dengan orang tua, begitu pikirnya. Lagipula ia malas berdebat dengan duda keren macam Uchiha Sasuke, karena pasti ia yang selalu kalah jika mereka adu argumen.

Hikari yang terganggu dengan suara petir yang kencang akhirnya terbangun. "Bunda..." panggilnya pada Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei, kau sudah bangun?" Sakura duduk di sebelah Hikari.

"Bunda, ayah sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah, ayah Hikari-chan sedang makan."

"Bunda..."

"Hmm?"

"Mandi yuk! kita mandi sama-sama." Hikari bangkit dan duduk menghadap Sakura. "Dari dulu, Hikari ingin sekali mandi bareng sama Bunda," lirihnya dengan wajah sendu.

Sakura yang tak tega melihatnya lalu mengusap kepala Hikari lembut. "Ayo! apa sih yang nggak buat Hikari?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dan rengkuhan tangan mungil Hikari.

Mereka memutuskan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Hikari. Sakura sebenarnya ragu-ragu jika harus berendam bersama, karena itu artinya ia harus melucuti pakaiannya juga. Bagaimanapun baginya ini memalukan, biarpun Hikari adalah anak kecil dan juga perempuan tapi tetap saja ini memalukan. Namun apa mau dikata Hikari terus saja merengek yang membuat Sakura sulit untuk menolak.

"Ayo dong, Bunda... Hikari sudah nggak pakai baju, kok, Bunda masih pakai baju?"

Hikari menarik-narik tangan Sakura. "Kita berendam bersama, nanti Bunda gosok punggung Hikari terus nanti ganti, Hikari gosok punggung Bunda."

Kalau sudah begini Sakura akhirnya pasrah, tak bisa menolak Hikari yang sudah melancarkan rengekkannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

"Hore!" seru Hikari girang.

Sakura keluar dari bilik _bathtubs_ untuk sekedar melepas bajunya, sedangkan Hikari sudah masuk ke dalam _bathtubs._

Sakura melepas satu persatu material yang melapisi tubuhnya. Saat ia ingin menaruh pakaiannya supaya tidak terkena air, ia menatap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di sela pintu. Penasaran didekatinya sesuatu itu, setelah dekat betapa terkejutnya ia karena itu adalah seekor kecoa yang hendak terbang. Kontan hal itu sukses membuat ia berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

"Arrrrggghhh!"

Sasuke yang berada di ruang tengah terkejut mendengar suara dari arah kamar Hikari, reflek ia berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Ia panik, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hikari. Begitu tahu suara itu bersumber dari kamar mandi Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu.

"Hikari!"

Selama tiga puluh enam tahun usianya, Uchiha Sasuke rasanya belum pernah melihat langsung pemandangan yang begitu indah seindah pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya ini. _Free_ lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Maaf reviewny belum sempat saya balas. Chap 2 ini saya ketik di sela-sela pekerjaan saya. Mumpung lagi nggak begitu sibuk dan ada waktu dan mood buat nulis. Tapi insya Allah nanti saya akan balas di PM. Saya juga nggak cek ulang tulisannya. Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo. Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Sakura**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc.

* * *

><p>Kedua insan berbeda gender ini duduk di dalam sebuah mobil dengan suasana tegang yang cukup menyesakkan . Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno. Pada awalnya Hikari dapat mengurangi setidaknya sedikit kecanggungan diantara kedua mahluk itu. Namun, sejak Hikari tidur di pertengahan jalan beberapa menit yang lalu, belum ada satupun yang mau membuka suara diantara keduanya. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura sama-sama belum mau mencairkan suasana.<p>

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang sedari tadi tercipta dan sebagai lelaki sejati, Sasuke merasa perlu untuk mengatakan ini, "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi... di kamar mandi," ujarnya pelan, "aku panik mendengar teriakkanmu, kukira ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Hikari. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Bagai melepaskan beban ribuan ton akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Terserah Sakura percaya atau tidak, yang jelas ia sudah minta maaf dan menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya.

Sakura masih diam meresapi kata-kata Sasuke dengan wajah merona, ia sebenarnya masih kesal, sangat malah. Tapi ia juga ikut andil atas kejadian itu. "Aku juga lupa mengunci pintu, jadi bukan hanya kamu yang salah," cicitnya menahan malu.

Bahkan dirinya sudah lupa berbicara formal pada Sasuke.

"Ehem...," Sasuke berdeham untuk setidaknya mengurangi kecanggungannya, "baiklah kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak salah paham dan kita bisa sama-sama menganggap kejadian tadi adalah kecelakaan."

Sakura bergumam pelan namun kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Walaupun di dalam lubuk hati keduanya, mereka tahu betul jika tidak mungkin bagi mereka bisa melupakan insiden memalukan beberapa jam yang lalu semudah itu.

Sakura memutuskan menoleh ke sisi kiri melihat jalanan yang sudah diwarnai lampu-lampu jalan. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pantulan wajah serius Sasuke yang tengah menyetir di kaca mobil. Lagi, Sakura merona, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang cukup membuat dirinya ingin menguburkan diri ke dasar lautan.

_Sasuke menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Bukan Hikari yang ia temukan justru bidadari cantik dari langit yang seperti bayi baru lahir, alias polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Baru kali ini. Sasuke merasa untuk menelan ludah saja begitu sulit seperti menelan sebuah bola tenis yang tersangkut di kerongkongan. Jika diperlambat akan tampak adegan jakun Sasuke yang naik turun menelan ludahnya susah payah._

_Tak ubahnya Sasuke. Sakura juga gagal paham dengan situasi yang ada. Dengan wajah cengo super bodoh, ekspresinya lebih mirip orang yang kebingungan seolah baru saja melihat Orochimaru-sensei berubah jadi botak.  
><em>

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Sakura menurunkan pandangan mengikuti tatapan Sasuke yang tidak berkedip-kedip. Lalu kembali melihat Sasuke. Kemudian kembali lagi ke bawah._

_Lalu―_

_"Argggh! Dasar, Om-om Mesum!"_

_dilemparnya pakaian yang ada di tangan kanannya ke wajah tampan nan mulus Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu segera menutup pintu, tepat di depan wajah syok Sasuke yang kini tertutup pakaian Sakura._

_Seumur hidup Sasuke, ia sudah biasa jika mendapat lemparan, pukulan, bahkan tendangan dari seorang atupun lebih lawan yang tangguh. Baik saat ia latihan bela diri atau saat dulu latihan awal ia mengikuti pendidikan kepolisian._

_Tapi ini... astaga! Baru kali ini ia dilempar dengan pakaian wanita tepat di wajah, berikut pakaian dalamnya! Perlu diulang sekali lagi?_

_Sasuke menatap horor bra Sakura yang menuruni wajahnya dengan tidak elit lalu jatuh tak berdaya di lantai._

_Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu semuanya termasuk ekspresi wajah dan perasaanya saat ini._

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Tapi juga kadang-kadang bertingkah aneh seperti tiba-tiba menutup wajah sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. kurang lebih nampak seperti orang frustasi.

Tayuya menatap heran pada adik semata wayangnya yang terlihat sangat aneh. Ia menghampiri Sakura lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa tepat sebelah Sakura duduk.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya curiga. Namun hanya ditanggapai dengan gelengan oleh Sakura. Wajah adik satu-satunya itu ditutup dengan sebuah bantal sofa, hanya matanya saja yang tidak tertutupi.

"Kamu aneh banget, sih. Lagi galau ya?"

Lagi Sakura menggeleng, wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan di bantal.

"Jangan-jangan kamu lagi frustasi berantem sama pacar kamu? Atau malah kamu mau putusan sama pacar kamu?" tebak Tayuya ngawur.

"Eh, pacar kamu itu yang waktu itu nganterin kamu ya? Ciee... ganteng tapi mateng yah!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya galak. "Apa sih, berisik! Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Yee... ditanya kok sewot. Sakura sayang tingkah kamu itu dari tadi sudah seperti remaja labil, tahu!" ujar Tayuya sambil mencomot kue di meja depan mereka, "mawlu samwa umwur," lanjutnya tidak jelas karena berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan.

Sakura yang merasa sangat terganggu segera bangkit dan menatap galak kakaknya yang berisik. Dengan emosi ia melempar bantal sofa yg sejak tadi dipeluknya ke arah Tayuya yang tidak siaga.

"Aih ni anak kualat nanti nggak sopan sama orang tua."

"Bodo!"

Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih berkhotbah di belakangnya. Ia memutuskan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi dan menyendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur ber_cover_ sprei motif bunga Sakura yang indah. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengunci kamarnya sebagai antisipasi jika ada penggangu yang iseng. _Mood_nya sedang tak menentu jadi ia sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu.

Sakura menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Saat ini ia tengah tidur terlentang dengan pikiran kembali mengingat pria yang baru dua hari ini ia temui namun sudah mampu memenuhi pikirannya. Pria yang dengan waktu singkat mampu membuat perasaanya campur aduk, dari kagum, kesal, sampai terpesona. Sakura tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa ia sering bertingkah malu-malu dan salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Jantungnya juga sering berdisko tak karuan. Jangan katakan kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan om-om itu. Tidak-tidak, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai pria yang lebih cocok jadi pamannya ketimbang kekasihnya. Biarpun ia akui pesona Sasuke tak sanggup untuk ditolak.

Seperti tersadar sesuatu. Sakura terlonjak dari pembaringannya ia berdiri tepat di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Sakura menepuk wajahnya. Astaga, ia benar benar merasa malu. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah dilihat oleh seorang pria yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Bahkan berpacaran saja dia belum pernah, bagaimana bisa seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah ternoda dengan mata mesum om om seperti Sasuke.

"Tidakkkkk!"

Sementara itu di lantai satu, Moegi yang tengah asik menyaksikan siaran animasi di televisi segera menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara memekakkan telinga dari lantai atas.

Moegi melirik ibundanya. "Bun, itu bibi Sakura kenapa?"

"Sudah biar saja, bibi kamu itu paling-paling lagi stres ditinggal pacarnya."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi Sasuke, sejak tadi ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran.

Bayangan seorang gadis muda berambut _pink _berseliweran di kepalanya. Ini sudah lewat seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Sasuke sudah menyerahkan proses hukum pengembalian mobil dan pembuatan SIM untuk Sakura pada anak buahnya. Rencana awal ia ingin menahan lebih lama mobil itu supaya Sakura bisa membantunya menjaga Hikari. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hikari, maka ketika begitu riangnya sang anak bersama Sakura, Sasuke berpikir Sakura adalah orang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk menjaga putrinya. Jika seandainya Sakura berasal dari keluarga kalangan biasa, mungkin Sasuke akan memohon pada Sakura untuk mau menjadi pengasuh Hikari. Bahkan bila perlu menggajinya dua kali lipat dari nenek Chiyo yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Setidaknya apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hikari.

Tapi sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ia begitu segan untuk bertemu Sakura. Bahkan ia harus mengakali Hikari agar tidak merengek meminta bertemu Sakura. Sungguh sebagai seorang Uchiha ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu. Selain itu, entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa takut jika dirinya harus kembali terjerat dalam pesona seorang perempuan. Ia khawatir kelak tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sama seperti dulu.

Tanpa dikomando memorinya memutar kejadian kala ia melihat tubuh polos gadis Haruno itu. Dari rambutnya yang tergerai indah jatuh melewati punggung, bibirnya yang mungil namun tipis berwarna merah menggoda. Kulitnya yang begitu mulus dan nampak halus. Dadanya yang bulat, kencang dan berisi membuat jemari Sasuke gatal ingin menyentuhnya. Pinggang yang berlekuk dengan pinggul yang sedikit lebar bak jam pasir. Dan... sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya yang membuat Sasuke tak sanggup untuk mendeskripsikannya. Lalu jangan lupakan kedua kaki yang jenjang nan indah membuat ia membayangkan bagaimana indahnya jika kaki itu melilit di pinggangnya.

Sasuke masih terpejam, dahinya mengernyit saat bayangan itu terasa jelas di memorinya. Sakura bukan hanya memiliki paras yang cantik dan menarik, tapi ternyata tubuh gadis itu juga seksi. Sungguh begitu indah.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah melihat tubuh seorang perempuan. Namun ia rasa Sakura adalah yang terindah dari sekian perempuan yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya. Bahkan untuk pria dewasa seperti dirinya. Sial, hanya dengan mengingat tubuh Sakura saja sesuatu di bawah perutnya mulai terasa menyiksa.

"Ck, sialan!"

Sasuke membuka mata lalu melihat seseorang berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya dengan seringai mengejek.

"Sedang membayangkan sesuatu, heh?"

"Diam kau, Dobe."

Seseorang yang dipanggil dengan 'Dobe' itu segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya tebakan asalnya tepat sasaran.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Dan ada apa kau kemari, Naruto?"

Lelaki berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu mendekat, kemudian menarik kursi di depan meja Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang membayangkan hal mesum," cibirnya menggoda sahabatnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan galak Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu. Cepat katakan ada perlu apa kau kemari!"

"Wah, sepertinya tebakanku benar, haha!" Sasuke mendengus. Kebiasaan Naruto memang tak pernah berubah, selalu usil dan menyebalkan. "Daripada kau melamun hal mesum tidak jelas, lebih baik besok malam kau ikut aku menghadiri peresmian cabang kantor salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha."

"Aku tidak berminat. Aku bukan kalangan mereka."

Naruto cemberut. "Kau ini, tapi 'kan kau juga diundang, Teme!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Ayolah aku tidak mungkin hadir sendirian. Lagipula yang kudengar putri bungsu keluarga Haruno akan datang," ujar Naruto lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, "aku penasaran, menurut berita dia sangat cantik tapi sayang katanya masih bocah. "

"Haruno?"

"Iya, kau tentu tahu keluarga konglomerat itu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah aku ikut."

Suka tidak suka, Sasuke mengakui cukup dalam hati saja jika dirinya merasa kehilangan dan berhasrat ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, lagi dan... lagi mungkin.

.

.

.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja ikut hasutan iblis Naruto. Gara-gara pria berisik itu Sasuke harus menyendiri di sudut ruangan pesta. Sedangkan sahabat tidak tahu dirinya sedang asyik mendekati seorang gadis bersurai ungu gelap dengan mata yang unik. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati, hal utama pemicu kekesalannya adalah sudah hampir setengah jam ia berada di sini, namun orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Sasuke memperhatikan laki-laki di seberang di mana dirinya duduk. Gerak gerik tubuhnya nampak terlihat aneh. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu.

"Kau menyadarinya juga?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit curiga dengan gerak-geriknya." Naruto menyesap wine di gelas yang ia pegang. Matanya masih tetap mengawasi pria di seberang mereka duduk. Sampai pengisi acara memberi sambutan pada seorang tamu penting yang memasuki _hall_ gedung.

"Hei, lihat!"

Sasuke memperhatikan seorang perempuan yang berjalan memasuki _hall._ Perempuan itu mengenakan gaun hitam cantik yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya, rambut merah muda miliknya di biarkan terurai dengan hanya dihiasi jepitan rambut yang manis. Satu kata untuknya, cantik. Perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dengan seenak jidatnya selalu mengusik pikirannya.

"Benar 'kan apa yang kubilang putri bungsu Tuan Haruno itu cantik."

Sasuke mendelik, tidak suka melihat Naruto yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memuja.

Tepat saat sang putri akan menghampiri ayahnya. Suara tembakan terdengar, disusul dengan kepanikan dan kericuhan orang-orang yang berlarian kian tak menentu. Naruto dan Sasuke segera bangkit dan memasang _mode_ siaga, Naruto yang merupkan kepala satuan intelkam segera mengerahkan anak buahnya yang sudah ia siapakan sebagai antisipasi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya, heh?"

Sasuke yang tak kalah siaga berbisik pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya nyengir, kemudian bersiap untuk membaur dengan anggotanya.

Naruto adalah pria yang memiliki insting dan intuisi yang hebat. Biarpun penampilannya terkesan bodoh, urakan dan sering dipandang sebelah mata, tapi justru di situlah kelebihan Naruto. Ia bisa memanipulasi orang-orang dengan tampilannya yang seperti itu. Karena saat ia beraksi orang sulit untuk menduga ia akan menjadi sisi lain seorang Naruto yang tangguh.

Sasuke yang teringat akan Sakura, segera mencari gadis itu. Entah kenapa perasaanya mengatakan gadis itu dalam bahaya.

Dan benar saja, apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi, ia melihat tiga orang pria berjas hitam yang membawa senjata menggiring Sakura ke luar gedung dan membawa kabur gadis itu dengan menggunakan mobil. Dua orang anggota naruto tidak dapat menahan gerombolan penculik Sakura, karena gadis itu dijadikan sandera. Kemungkinan besar Naruto tengah mengamankan orang tua Sakura sehingga penjahat yang membawa Sakura bisa lolos.

Sasuke segera berlari mengejar Sakura namun para penculik itu langsung tancap gas. Ia kemudian berlari mencari mobilnya untuk bisa menyusul mobil yang membawa Sakura namun parkiran yang padat menyulitkan mobilnya untuk keluar

Ketika dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dia melihat dua orang anak buah Naruto sudah bersiap dengan mobil untuk mengejar mobil penculik itu. Dengan segera Sasuke berlari ke arah mereka.

"Berikan mobilnya padaku!"

Sasuke menggedor kaca mobil pengemudi pada mobil yang dinaiki kedua anak buah Naruto.

"Tapi, Pak kami sedang terburu-buru."

"Biar aku yang mengejar mereka, cepat!"

"Tapi ini tuga-"

"Kubilang berikan kepadaku! Katakan pada Naruto aku yang mengejarnya!"

Sasuke membentak kedua bawahan Naruto yang membuat mereka menurut dan segera memberikan kemudi pada Sasuke kemudian si pengemudi sebelumnya memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang.

"Kalau begitu biar kami mendampingi, Bapak."

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke tidak peduli lalu segera melaju.

Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun tangannya justru dikat dengan sebuah tali dan mulutnya juga di sumpal dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Sial, polisi itu berhasil menemukan kita!" Seru salah satu penjahat yang duduk di salah satu sisi Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke belakang kaca mobil, matanya membulat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi mobil di belakang mobilnya dengan raut khawatir.

Sakura semakin meronta ia ingin berontak berteriak, tapi semakin ia berontak penjahat-penjahat itu semakin geram, hingga dengan tingkat kekesalan akut penjahat itu menampar Sakura cukup kuat sampai Sakura tersungkur membentur kaca mobil dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terasa tertimpa batu sebesar kaki gajah. Lidahnya terasa berat dan kelu. Ia mencoba membuka matanya namun tidak berhasil, kemudian ia diam sesaat lalu mencoba sekali lagi, dan berhasil, walau penglihatannya masih nampak buram. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat ia tangkap, yaitu ia tengah terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

Sakura mendapati kakaknya tengah duduk sambil tertidur di sisi ranjang. Ia menyentuh tangan Tayuya berniat membangunkannya.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh tanggannya Tayuya lekas bangun. Matanya melebar ketika menangkap Sakura yang balas menatapnya sayu. "Sakura... kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa-apa?" cecarnya bernada khawatir

"A-air, ha-haus"

"Sebentar aku ambilkan minum,"

Tayuya bangkit mengambil segelas air di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang Sakura. Kemudian duduk dan disorongkannya sedotan ke mulut Sakura agar ia bisa minum.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit? Kamu mau sesuatu?" Tayuya memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan. Ia masih cemas, walaupun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kelegaannya saat melihat adiknya sudah siuman.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Kak," jawab Sakura lemah. "Mama sama papa gimana? Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Iyah, mereka nggak apa-apa soalnya polisi mengamankan mereka duluan ketimbang kamu jadi kamu yang berhasil diculik. Tapi untung kamu selamat."

"Sekarang mereka dimana?"

"Mama ada sama dokter, kalau papa masih di kantor polisi."

"Oh ya kamu kenapa nggak bilang kalau punya pacar seganteng itu." Tayuya memasang wajah sumringah. "Yang nyelametin kamu itu laki-laki yang waktu itu nganterin kamu, kan? Ternyata dari dekat lebih ganteng, yah... walaupun sepertinya sudah agak berumur."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Dia memang sudah tua, bahkan jauh lebih tua dari kamu, Kak."

"Wah, serius? Om-om dong!"

"Iya. Jadi jangan godain aku sama dia terus. Karena itu nggak mungkin."

"Nggak apa-apa, Ra. Apa sih yang nggak mungkin di dunia ini," ujar Tayuya sok bijak, "yang penting dia kece dan sayang sama kamu, hehe..."

"Sayang sama aku kepalamu," sungut Sakura tersipu liar.

"Nah, wajah kamu merah. Berarti kamu mau sama dia tapi malu, kan?" cerocos Tayuya semakin sok tahu," tenang saja, nanti aku bantu supaya kamu bisa sama dia. Papa juga sepertinya suka lho, sama dia."

Sakura hanya mendengus, malas menanggapi kakaknya yang sok tahu, sok dewasa, sok bijak dan sok sok lainnya. Pikirannya sekarang sedang memikirkan di mana Sasuke saat ini? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ah, rasanya ia tidak sabar ingin segera menemui pria itu. Hm... kangen.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

Nenek Chiyo segera berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu depan saat dirinya mendengar ketukan pintu beberapa kali di pintu depan. Ia bergegas untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak biasanya ada tamu sepagi ini.

"Pagi," sapa seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Pagi juga, Nona. Anda mencari siapa?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "apa Sasuke-san dan Hikari-chan ada?"

Nenek chiyo tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman ramah gadis di hadapannya, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak menerima tamu seorang gadis cantik untuk tuannya ini.

"Tuan dan Nona Muda ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk, saya panggilkan Tuan sebentar."

Sakura kemudian masuk dan duduk menunggu di ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya nenek Chiyo mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Bunda!" Hikari memekik senang setelah mengetahui siapa tamu untuk ia dan ayahnya. Segera Hikari berlari menghampiri Sakura, tanpa malu-malu naik ke pangkuan Sakura lalu memeluknya erat. Sakura juga membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Hikari kangen, Bunda."

"Bunda juga kok."

Sakura tidak berbohong, ia memang merindukan Hikari. Gadis kecil itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu membuat keduanya memupuk rasa rindu yang besar. Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan saat Hikari terus menempel pada dirinya. Rupanya putri Uchiha Sasuke itu bahkan jauh lebih merindukan dirinya, hingga Hikari sempat memaksa Sakura untuk berjanji jangan menghilang lagi.

"Hmm... Bunda juga bawa oleh-oleh, lho buat Hikari-chan."

"Wah...," mata Hikari berbinar melihat sebuah boneka barbie dan kue tart coklat di dalam _bag papper_ yang dijinjing Sakura, "asik! Makasih ya, Bun!

"Sama-sama, Sayang."

"Bunda, kita ke dalem, yuk. Kita makan kue ini sama-sama."

"Boleh."

"Hore!"

Hikari berlari riang masuk terlebih dahulu. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap Sakura namun Sakura yang merasa salah tingkah buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ano aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua pertolonganmu tempo hari." Mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk dapat membalas kebaikanmu."

"Hn, tidak masalah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku membantu masyarakat."

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa mengetahui ternyata Sasuke menolongnya bukan karena ia menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Apa Sasuke-_san_ terluka karena kejadian itu?"

Sakura kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Sedikit lebih lama karena ingin memastikan keadaan sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Kau menghawatirkanku?"

Telak, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah Sakura merona, kelabakan mencari kata apa yang pas supaya Sasuke tidak curiga dan salah paham.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku... k-kau yang telah menolongku, jadi aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karena diriku."

Sakura yang menunduk karena malu tidak bisa melihat seringai Sasuke yang tampak geli melihat sikap menggemaskan Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Sekarang Hikari sudah tertidur setelah seharian bermain bersama Sakura. Jadi, sekarang waktunya Sakura untuk segera pulang, setelah menidurkan anaknya sekarang giliran Sakura mencari ayahnya untuk berpamitan. Dan semoga saja bisa sekaligus diantar.

Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah, kosong tak ada Sasuke. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara kegaduhan itu.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura tidak yakin laki-laki bertampang jutek itu sedang memasak di dapur. Jadi ia semakin mendekat pada objek yang ia yakin adalah Sasuke.

Sakura mendekat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya akan apa yang dikerjakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di dapur rumahnya.

"Kau sedang memasak?"

Penasaran, Sakura menelengkan kepalanya melihat masakan yang di masak Sasuke dari samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke yang merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tetap saja asik memotong sayuran membuat Sakura yang tak digubris eksistensinya hanya bisa menonton aksi Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu caranya. Sini," pinta Sakura, meminta sebilah pisau yang tengah dipegang Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebalah alisnya tapi ia juga tetap menyerahkan pisau dan sayuran yang sudah separuh ia potong pada Sakura.

"Kalau ingin memotong itu seperti ini Sasuke-_san_, supaya lebih halus saat dimakan dan enak dipandang."

Sasuke memasang wajah malas membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Coba kulihat, di sini ada sayuran, telur, bumbu instan dan nasi. Hmm," ujar Sakura sambil memperhatikan bahan makanan yang ada," ini untuk membuat nasi goreng, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban Sakura memutuskan kalau memang jawabannya iya. Sakura kemudian mengambil bumbu siap jadi yang tergeletak di samping nasi lalu menaruhnya ke dalam lemari.

"Pakai bumbu alami saja ya? Jangan yang instan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Biar aku yang buat bumbunya, aku jamin lebih enak."

Sakura menoleh kebelakang sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. Tidak menyadari sama sekali posisi mereka yang berhimpitan dengan dirinya yang sekarang berada di depan dan Sasuke berjarak cukup dekat di belakangnya.

Sasuke bahkan harus berkali- kali meneriaki dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengendus lalu mencium, kemudian menandai leher jenjang di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau memasak sendiri? Kenapa tidak meminta tolong saja pada nenek Chiyo?"

"Dia sedang sakit."

"Oh, lalu kenapa tidak pesan makanan saja kalau kau ingin makan? Itu 'kan lebih praktis."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus meracik nasi goreng buatannya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, galak sekali," cibir Sakura masih membelakangi Sasuke. Tidak dapat melihat pancaran mata Sasuke yang tengah mati-matian menahan gairahnya. Sasuke kini tengah duduk di belakang Sakura niat awal ingin menjauh dari Sakura. Justru dirinya harus melihat pemandangan tubuh sintal Sakura yang melenggok memasak untuknya.

Sial! Dari belakang saja Sakura masih nampak menggoda. Rupanya Sasuke harus belajar bagaimana menahan gairah jika Haruno Sakura berada di dekatnya.

"Masakan datang... Ah!"

Tepat ketika Sakura menghampiri meja untuk menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng buatannya lampu tiba-tiba padam. Reflek ia memekik dan berhenti di tempat. Ia tidak menyukai gelap. Bahkan mungkin sedikit phobia gelap, karena baginya gelap itu menyesakkan. Sakura meraba meja di depannya lalu meletakan perlahan piring nasi goreng di tangannya.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

"Sasuke-_san_, Kau di mana?"

"Hn. Di sini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon... aku takut."

Sakura bergeser sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mendekat pada posisi terakhir Sasuke yang ia ingat berada di sebrang ia berdiri. Namun baru saja ia bergeser sedikit tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, dan hampir saja dirinya oleng. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar menarik pinggang dan bahunya. Menopang dan melingkupi tubuhnya yang terasa mungil di rengkuhan tangan itu.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura berbisik lirih. Meyakinkan diri akan dugaanya jika ia tengah di dekap oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin memastikan itu. Walaupun ia jamin debaran jantungnya kian menggila jika itu benar.

"Hn."

Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman rendah. Nafasnya terasa hangat di kening Sakura membuat degupan jantung Sakura kian bertalu kencang seperti genderang perang. Baru kali ini Sakura bersyukur akan gelap. Karena gelap saat ini telah membantunya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah. Sakura mendongak berharap dapat sedikit saja melihat wajah Sasuke.

Namun nihil, semua masih tetap terlihat gelap tapi deru nafas Sasuke semakin terasa menerpa wajahnya berawal dari kening, hidung, hingga... bibirnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya keheningan diliputi kegelapan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Maaf lagi-lagi saya nggak bisa bales satu-satu review yang chap kemaren di sini. Kalau yang log in bisa cek di PM ya, mudahan nggak ada yang terlewat. Untuk reviewer guest mohon maaf dan makasih banget. Dan buat semua Reviewer makasih buat komentar dan masukkannya, untuk yang fave dan follow juga makasih banget ya.

please enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Sakura**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all charcters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika benda kenyal nan lembut menyapu bibirnya perlahan. Menekan secara lembut bibir lembab miliknya hingga membuat ia tak mampu untuk bernafas secara normal. Sapuan demi sapuan terasa memberikan gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik sampai ke dasar perut. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang tak bisa ia pahami. Dan ketika matanya terbuka lampu sudah tidak lagi padam, sehingga dengan jelas matanya dapat menangkap kedua bola mata hitam yang menatapnya dalam, penuh gairah, dan mempesona.<em>

Jedug!

"Aw!"

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Sakura membentak gadis pirang yang sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan pada dahi antik miliknya.

"Buat kamu sadar."

Ino duduk di hadapan Sakura dan memasang cengiran tanpa dosa. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yamanaka Ino menemukan sahabat _pink_nya asik menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah bersemu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya gatal untuk berbuat usil.

"Yah, kira-kira dong, No! Masa dahi mulus aku jadi sasaran," ujar Sakura masih tidak bisa terima dahinya menjadi korban tindak penganiayaan sahabatnya sendiri, "pakai ini lagi," tunjuknya pada sebuah sumpit yang sempat mendarat di dahinya."

"Ya salah siapa aku datang kamu masih saja melamun."

Ino melambai pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Kamu belum pesen 'kan, Ra? Pesen sekarang saja ya?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

Setelah mencatat pesanan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu, sang pelayan undur diri untuk mengambilkan pesanan.

"Jadi kamu lagi suka sama seseorang nih ceritanya?"

Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya. Lebih merapat pada sisi meja di depannya. "Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku."

Kening Ino berkerut, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik."Kok bisa? Masa kamu nggak tahu?"

Ino kemudian mengambil _handphone_ di dalam tas yang ia bawa lalu mengeluarkannya dan menekan tombol kunci untuk membuka.

"Susah sih memang kalau yang belum pernah pacaran." Sakura mendelik, kurang suka dengan sindiran yang dilayangkan Ino. Di tempat umum lagi. Bisa turun pamor kalau banyak orang yang tahu sudah sebesar ini dirinya belum pernah yang namanya pacaran. "Lihat nih, aku saja sudah jadian lagi sama Sai-_kun_." Ino memamerkan _wallpaper_ _handphone_nya yang sudah terpampang foto dirinya tengah berduaan dengan seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat.

"Yee... memangnya kamu, suka ganti-ganti pacar. Eh, Shikamaru terus kemana?"

"Entahlah, katanya sih sekarang sama mbak-mbak yang agak mirip sama aku. Sepertinya sih susah _move on_ ditambah biar ngetrend mungkin jadi sama yang lebih tua."

Sakura hanya menganga tak percaya. Kenapa bisa teman-temannya secepat itu putus kemudian dapat pacar baru. Sedangkan dirinya tidak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini tak jua menemukan laki-laki yang tepat. Padahal sudah berkepala dua masih saja belum ada yang cocok.

Bukannya Sakura tidak laku, tapi ia memang tipikal gadis yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan jika merasa belum menemukan laki-laki yang benar-benar ia sukai.

Tapi semenjak ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaanya menjadi aneh. Ia sering salah tingkah, jantung berdebar-debar tak karuan dan parahnya lagi sering merasa kangen dengan mahluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta? Apa ia dia menyukai duda tampan itu? Kalau memang ia apa kata keluarga dan teman-temannya kalau tahu dia menyukai seorang pria yang jauh lebih pantas jadi pamannya. Sudah punya anak lagi. Lagipula memangnya Sasuke mau dengan gadis kekanakkan seperti dirinya?

"No, kamu percaya cinta pandangan pertama?"

"Nggak, kenapa?"

"Rasanya baru sebulan tapi sepertinya aku sudah suka sama dia..." Sakura menerawang mengingat awal pertemuan dirinya hingga banyak kejadian-kejadian menakjubkan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Hmm... itu Sasuke, polisi yang beberapa minggu lalu nilang aku. Awalnya ya begitu, semakin lama aku semakin dekat sama dia. Dia itu ganteng, tegas, baik, yah... walaupun orangnya jutek plus galak."

"Wah, dia polisi? Cie... ternyata selera kamu pak polisi yang galak galak. Sangar dong ya? Hehehe..."

"Apaan, sih! " Sakura cemberut. "Kamu nggak tau sih kalau dia lagi jutek, ngomongnya itu beuh... sakitnya tuh di sini," tunjuk Sakura tepat di dadanya.

Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah lesu, ia melipat kedua lengannya untuk menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Tapi, Ino... dia itu..."

"kenapa?"

"Aduh, dia itu lho... rasanya aku sama dia itu nggak mungkin."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Dia itu lho... "

"Apaan, sih?"

"Dia... duda anak satu."

Hening.

.

Hening.

.

Hening.

.

"What?!"

Sakura menghela napas lemah, wajahnya semakin bertambah lesu. Ia sudah menduga, pasti orang-orang akan kaget kalau tahu siapa Sasuke. Laki-laki yang diam-diam ia sukai saat ini memang punya prediket yang sedikit 'wah' kalau disandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Serius kamu, Ra?"

Sakura menganguk lemah. "Usianya juga sudah 36 tahun.""

Ino hanya menatap dengan wajah super syok. Seperti baru saja mendengar siaran perkiraan cuaca bahwa besok akan ada hujan uang.

"Beneran deh, aku nggak nyangka kamu sekalinya suka sama yang sudah matang begitu," ujar Ino dengan nada yang masih tidak percaya bercampur takjub, "kelewat matang malah," tambahnya yang membuat Sakura semakin menunduk lemas. Mengubur wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Aku tahu, kamu juga pasti kaget aku sudah tahu. Dan memang rasanya... sulit. Bahkan hampir mendekati mustahil."

Sakura pasrah, kalau orang-orang mau mengatakan dia itu gadis aneh atau sinting sekalian ia tidak peduli. Mau bagaimana, dia juga tidak pernah tahu akan jatuh cinta dengan pria semacam Sasuke. Dan dia juga tidak pernah meminta untuk bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria seperti Sasuke.

"Hei, Jidat. Cinta 'kan nggak pandang umur dan status," ucapan Ino sukses membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "asal statusnya bukan suami orang, aku rasa nggak masalah, kok. Yang penting saling mencintai, kenapa nggak?" Ino tersenyun manis setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia senang melihat ucapannya sepertinya bisa sedikit mensugesti sahabatnya satu ini. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura nampak lebih bersemangat. Dan itu yang memang Sakura butuhkan. Semangat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ mau sampai kapan kau akan sendiri terus? Ingat, Hikari sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan ia juga membutuhkan figur seorang ibu."

Sasuke mendengus, malas mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu Ibunya lontarkan kepadanya. Jika saja Hikari tidak meminta bertemu dengan nenek dan kakeknya ia benar-benar malas untuk pulang ke rumah utama keluarga Uchiha . Masih bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam setahun berapa kali ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Kalaupun sesekali mampir itu hanya menitipkan Hikari pada ibunya, sedangkan dirinya seringkali hanya menunggu di luar saat menjemput dan mengantar Hikari. Bukan bermaksud menjadi anak durhaka, tapi ia malas jika harus di hadapkan dengan topik seperti ini. Apa yang ibunya katakan memang ada benarnya. Tapi ia belum siap untuk memulai kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Terlebih sekarang sudah ada Hikari. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan memilih perempuan untuk menjadi istri sekaligus ibu bagi Hikari.

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaga dan mengurus Hikari sendiri."

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke ini memasang wajah kesal saat melihat putranya selalu bersikap malas-malasan menanggapi semua kata-katanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus mengatakan ini. Tapi putra bungsunya tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasihatnya.

"Ibu bukan hanya bicara soal Hikari, tapi juga soal kau sendiri. Demi Tuhan, kenapa hanya menikahi satu perempuan saja begitu sulit, Sasuke?" Mikoto menghela napas panjang "Ibu ingin melihat kau mempunyai pendamping. Seseorang yang bisa mengurus dirimu, bukan hanya Hikari." Beberapa saat terdiam tanpa ada sahutan dari Sasuke, Mikoto melanjutkan dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Apa perlu Ibu menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Ibu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, membalas tatapan sang ibu yang begitu sarat akan kekhawatiran dengan wajah serius.

"Cukup satu kali Ibu menyuruh aku menikahi perempuan pilihan Ibu. Seandainya aku menikah pun, perempuan itu harus pilihanku."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan sang ibu dengan raut wajah sedih dan rasa bersalah.

Mikoto masih menatap punggung putranya yang semakin menjauh. Ia tahu beban berat yang pernah dialami putranya tidaklah mudah untuk dilupakan. Ia juga merasa ikut andil dalam keterpurukkan putranya dulu. Waktu memang tidak dapat diputar, tapi setidaknya ia juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ia hanya menginginkan melihat putra kebanggaannya bahagia dan kembali seperti dulu.

"Nenek..." Hikari mendekati sang nenek sambil membawa boneka barbie pemberian Sakura. Panggilannya berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Mikoto."Temani Hikari maen yuk, Nek?"

Mikoto tersenyum. Melihat cucu satu-satunya ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang menggemaskan adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai. "Ayo, Hikari mau main apa?" Mikoto melirik boneka yang berada di tangan Hikari. "Main boneka ya? Bonekanya bagus sekali, Sayang. "

Hikari naik ke pangkuan Mikoto. "Bagus yah, Nek? Siapa dulu yang beli, Bunda Sakura!" jelasnya dengan nada bangga. "Kita maen boneka di taman ajah yuk, Nek!"

Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi, merasa ada yang asing dari kata-kata Hikari yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Tadi bunda siapa, Sayang?"

"Bunda Sakura."

Hikari masih asik merapikan rambut boneka yang ia pegang dengan sisir mainan.

"Siapa itu Bunda Sakura?" Mikoto tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. ia benar-benar penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mendengar ada nama seoarang perempuan yang berkaitan dengan cucunya dan kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan putranya juga.

"Bundanya Hikari, Nek," akunya dengan percaya diri,"suka main ke rumah, suka main sama aku sama ayah juga. Orangnya cantik, baik lagi."

Mikoto sudah pasti terkejut mendengar penuturan cucunya. Jadi selama ini ada seorang perempuan yang dekat dengan cucu dan anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahuinya? Seperti menemukan sebuah titik terang di kegelapan Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti menatap cucu semata wayangnya yang begitu asyik bermain―tanpa tahu efek dari ucapannya barusan akan berdampak besar nantinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian berciuman?"

Rupanya ino masih betah mengorek cerita tentang kisah romantika antara sahabatnya dengan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dirinya cukup penasaran dengan pria yang telah membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini jatuh hati. Hanya saja jika dilihat dari foto-foto yang mereka peroleh melalui internet, Ino tidak heran Sakura bisa terpikat oleh pria setampan Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika usia Sasuke sudah lewat kepala tiga dengan wajah sekeren itu. Tapi untuk soal sikap jutek dan galak Sasuke yang Sakura ceritakan padanya, ia yakin itu bukan bualan Sakura. Karena semua foto yang ia lihat memang nyaris tak pernah menampilkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku juga nggak percaya, entahlah aku nggak tahu mengapa kami bisa melakukannya." Sakura meringis, wajahnya memanas kala ia teringat kembali ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kamu beneran jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke," Ino memicing menatap penuh penilaian, "dan aku yakin Sasuke juga punya rasa sama kamu, walaupun aku nggak tahu apa rasa itu sama besarnya sama perasaan kamu."

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dekati dia dan katakan kalau kamu menyukainya."

"Nggak, aku nggak mau! Aku ini perempuan, harusnya laki-laki yang menyatakan terlebih dahulu."

"Emansipasi, Sakura. Daripada diambil orang."

Sakura hanya mendengus. Mana mungkin ia mengikuti saran Ino yang baginya cukup memalukan. Apalagi laki-laki incarannya adalah pria dewasa bukan laki-laki sebayanya. Ia adalah gadis yang kurang peka dan cukup pemalu untuk urusan asmara. lain dengan Ino yang lihai dalam urusan menggaet laki-laki. Sepertinya ia sudah salah orang, bertanya mengenai kisah asmaranya pada Ino yang terkenal dengan segudang kekasih sama saja bunuh diri.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali Sakura bertandang ke kediaman sederhana Uchiha Sasuke. Ucapkan terima kasih atas rengekkan Hikari pada ayahnya yang meminta bertemu Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan ayah Hikari. Atas dukungan Ino dan Tayuya ia akan berusaha mendekati Sasuke secara bertahap kemudian menarik perhatiannya supaya pria itu bisa melihatnya bukan sekedar sebagai teman atau pengasuh anaknya, melainkan perempuan yang spesial di hatinya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Sakura tersenyum dan bersemu.

"Mobil kamu di mana?"

"Di bengkel, sedang di _service."_

Sasuke bertanya saat Sakura tengah barada di dapur dan ia duduk di meja makan. Hari ini hari minggu, Hikari libur sekolah begitu pula Sakura, tidak ada jadwal bertemu dosen untuk bimbingan hari ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia harus pergi sebentar lagi karena ada keperluan mendadak yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke mau tidak mau meminta Sakura untuk menjaga putrinya, setelah sebelumnya Hikari merengek meminta untuk Sakura yang menemaninya di rumah. Kontan Sakura mengiyakan walaupun ia harus menggunakan taxi untuk pergi karena mobil miliknya sedang berada di bengkel_._ Beruntung saat Sakura hendak berangkat menuju rumah Sasuke. Sasori, tetangganya itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar.

"Kamu diantar siapa?"

"Oh, itu tadi tetanggaku."

Sakura tengah menyiapkan susu untuk Hikari dan menyiapkan _sandwich_ untuk ia dan Sasuke. Sejak insiden ciuman itu, tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Berinterakasi dan mondar-mandir di kediaman Sasuke bukan lagi hal yang aneh buatnya.

"Tetangga kamu punya nama, kan?'

Sakura menghentikan kegiantannya sesaat. Ia heran, apa ini hanya perasaanya saja atau bukan, tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori."

"Rumahnya dekat sekali dengan rumahmu?"

"Yah, rumah kami bersebelahan. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hn, tidak."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, memandang Sasuke yang duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan tenang. Laki-laki itu sekarang sedang meminum kopinya dengan hikmat. Sakura heran, terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi orang yang sulit untuk ditebak apa maksudnya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat_ sandwich _sebelum suara Sasuke mnginterupsi.

"Lain kali jika mobilmu tidak ada, kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

.

.

.

Hati Sakura sekarang tengah berbunga-bunga, kata-kata Sasuke sebelum ia berangkat masih terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke ternyata peduli padanya, bahkan mau menjemputnya. Hal sekecil itu saja sudah membuat dirinya begitu bahagia. Ia jadi merasa seperti anak SMU yang baru merasakan cinta. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia memang baru merasakannya. Hanya saja ia merasa usianya sudah sangat cukup untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan kondisi yang stabil dan tidak labil seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Sakura memeluk Hikari erat, sesekali menciumi puncak kepala gadis kecil itu yang baunya masih harum khas bayi.

"Bunda kenapa? Lagi seneng ya?" tanya Hikari merasa Sakura sedikit berbeda. Sejak tadi ia melihat tingkah Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Iya, Sayang. Bunda lagi seneng."

Sakura menatap gadis kecil yang ia harap kelak menjadi anak tirinya, yang artinya ia akan jadi ibu dan istri ayahnya. Reflek Sakura menutup wajahnya, merutuki pemikirannya yang terlampau jauh.

"Bunda kenapa? kok jadi aneh?"

Sakura menyengir, malu dengan sikapnya yang membuat Hikari merasa dirinya aneh. Tidak-tidak, jangan sampai Hikari jadi takut dengannya.

"Hehe... nggak apa-apa. Oh, ya Bunda mau tanya sesuatu, boleh?"

Hikari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau Bunda... hmm nanti benar-benar ja-jadi bunda Hikari, Hikari mau?"

Sakura menatap Hikari dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas, takut kalau-kalau gadis kecil ini menolak menerima dirinya sebagai ibu yang sesungguhnya.

"Tentu saja mau, Hikari pasti senang sekali!"

Sakura tersenyum. Hatinya benar-benar lega sekarang. Jadi tinggal menunggu Sasuke, sasaran utamanya.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap gadis muda di depannya dengan seksama. Rasa penasaran dengan perempuan yang waktu itu diceritakan cucunya membawanya untuk datang ke kediaman putra bungsunya. Dan ketika ia mengetuk pintu, betapa kagetnya ia. Ternyata dirinya tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang menurut Hikari sering bersama cucunya itu.

"Maaf, Bibi mencari siapa?"

Mikoto tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Ia balas tersenyum ramah pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Saya Uchiha Mikoto. Saya ingin menemui anak dan cucu saya, apa mereka ada?"

Bagai disiram air es, Sakura mendadak kaku. Bagaimana tidak, wanita di depanya adalah ibu dari pria yang ditaksirnya. Sakura sangat menyesal tidak merapikan rambut dan pakainnya yang kusut―karena habis bermain dengan Hikari―terlebih dahulu.

"A-ano... sa-saya... ah, maksud saya silahkan, Hikari ada di dalam. Tapi Sasuke-_san_ sedang keluar," ujar Sakura gugup. Membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk masuk.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil, berjalan memasuki rumah putranya lalu kemudian berhenti tidak jauh dari ambang pintu.

"Hm nak, maaf anda..."

Sakura yang mengerti dengan maksud Mikoto yang sepertinya ragu-ragu atau sungkan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya segera menjawab, "Saya Haruno Sakura, saya... teman Sasuke-_san,_" ujar Sakura spontan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika dibilang teman rasanya ia dan Sasuke bukanlah teman, kenalan juga bukan. Tapi mereka dekat, bahkan terkadang terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman. Sudah kepalang basah, Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas di kepalanya. Terserah nanti Sasuke mau menerima pernyataan sepihaknya atau tidak. Sedangkan Mikoto juga tidak terlalu mengindahkan jawaban Sakura. Justru Mikoto lebih memilih untuk terus mengamati Sakura yang merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah dengan kehadirannya. Gadis di depannya benar-benar lugu dan menggemaskan. Mikoto mencoba terus mempertahankan senyumannya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin menakuti gadis di depannya ini dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Bunda, ayah sudah datang?"

Suara Hikari memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara Mikoto dan Sakura. Hikari berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sakura. Wajahnya langsung cerah ketika mendapati neneknya ada di rumahanya saat ini.

"Nenek!" seru Hikari, lalu berlari menghampiri sang nenek dan memeluk kaki Mikoto.

"Nenek, kapan datang?"

"Baru saja. Ayah Hikari-_chan_ sedang keluar , ya?"

"Iya, ayah tadi keluar jadi Hikari sama bunda sama nenek Chiyo di rumah." Hikari menatap Sakura lalu menatap neneknya. "Nenek sudah kenalan sama bunda?"

Mikoto menatap Sakura sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Hikari. "Sudah, bundanya Hikari cantik yah," ujar Mikoto yang sukses membuat Sakura semakin salah tingkah.

Hikari tersenyum lebar lalu dengan bangga ia berujar, "Tentu saja, bundanya Hikari!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini merupakan lampu hijau untuknya atau hanya sekedar pujian belaka. Tapi jujur saja ia merasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke. Pertama, ia tidak punya persiapan. Dan yang kedua, bagaimanapun ia merasa malu karena pagi-pagi sudah ada di rumah seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak mau jika ibu Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Nak Sakura, tinggal di mana?" Mikoto kembali memulai percakapan.

Merasa ada kesempatan dari pertanyaan Mikoto untuk mengklarifikasi mengenai keberadaannya, Sakura mencoba menjawab sekaligus menjelaskan. "Saya tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, Bi. Semalam Sasuke-_san_ menghubungi saya untuk menemani Hikari. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali saya sudah datang kemari."

Mikoto lagi-lagi tersenyum. Nampaknya Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik. Gadis ini sepertinya takut jika dirinya berpikir yang tidak-tidak mendapati seorang gadis ada di rumah putranya sepagi ini. Hal itu nampak saat Sakura menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia tanyakan.

"Oh, begitu. Apakah Nak Sakura rekan kerja Sasuke-_kun_?" Nada bicara Mikoto sebenarnya biasa saja. Tapi karena Sakura sedang dilanda kegelisahan jadi efek dramatis ucapan Mikoto terasa seolah sedang memojokkannya.

"Bu-bukan, kami berkenalan di TK tempat Hikari bersekolah. Saat itu mm... saya sedang menjemput keponakan saya," jawab Sakura canggung. Tidak mungkin jika Sakura menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka saat ia ditilang oleh Sasuke. Itu sangat memalukan.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Ah, sudah kuduga. Rasanya tidak mungkin rekan kerja Sasuke-kun semuda, Nak Sakura."

Sakura menunduk malu. Rasanya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mengenal ibu Sasuke lebih jauh. Lagipula Uchiha Mikoto nampak sangat ramah. Memulai pendekatan dengan orang-orang terdekat Sasuke sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dan memahami lingkungan Sasuke. Agar usahanya mendapatkan hati Sasuke bisa semulus yang ia harapkan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Big thanks buat semua pembaca dan reviewer setia cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf lagi-lagi nggak bisa bales satu-persatu review kemarin. Tapi percayalah saya selalu menghargai semua review yang di berikan untuk saya. Baik itu masukan, komentar dst. Saya harap buat semuanya jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengisi kotak reviewnya ya...:) sekali lagi terima kasih. Enjoy this chap. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
